


Love Me (Gently)

by Battery_Acid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but only for like a second so, gavin is so sweet and gentle and oh my god its probably really ooc im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battery_Acid/pseuds/Battery_Acid
Summary: Connor is 100% ready to ride Gavin





	Love Me (Gently)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda shitty, I haven't written smut in years. Hopefully this is okay because I would love to do more!

Gavin’s eyes settled on the android. He watched the android writhe on his bed, the dark bed sheets contrasting with its pale skin. Fuck, Gavin thought. This damn android is so fucking pretty. He ran a hand up it-… his thigh. Connor’s breath hitched as if he even needed it.

“Do androids even need to breathe?”

Connor frowned. “While breathing is not necessary, it’s highly beneficial for activities with lots of motion required-“

“10 words or less, plastic.”

Sighing in frustration from being interrupted, Connor kept his answer short. “Breathing helps cool down my body.” Connor wondered why Gavin even asked. He never asked about his functions even when they were at a crime scene together so why-

His thoughts were cut short by a hand squeezing around his throat. His hands immediately wrapped around Gavin’s wrist, but he stopped right there. He felt his body heat up uncomfortably but couldn’t will himself to actually move his hand. Blushing bright blue, he closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Tch, who knew Cyberlife would program a freak?” Gavin lessened his grip and lightly traced where he roughly grabbed a second ago. Connor took a deep breath, cool air filling his systems. He shuddered when Gavin trailed his hand down his body, stopping at the waistband and pulled down Connor’s boxers, discarding them off to the side.

Gavin laughed upon seeing what was in between Connor’s legs. He huffed and started to retract his legs. “If you’re going to make fun of me-“

Gavin took a hold of his ankle and pulled him towards him. “Relax princess.” He kissed his LED and smiled when Connor shut his mouth. He pulled back and kissed the ankle he had grabbed earlier.  The way Gavin trailed kisses up Connor’s leg had him breathless. It surprised him how gentle Gavin was being. After being pushed around by him for so long he had expected him to be rough… The contrast was so drastic but Connor couldn’t think more on the topic when his mind kept getting scattered from the feathery light touches on his leg.

While Connor was off thinking, Gavin had kissed his way up to his thighs, now sucking at the skin. He hadn’t intended on focusing on just his impossibly soft thighs but he couldn’t help but plant more kisses in the surrounding area. Gavin wondered if androids could get hickeys but pushed the thought to the side as he kissed and sucked on different parts of his thigh anyway. Gavin chuckled, he could tell Connor was getting impatient. Before Connor got too irritated, Gavin moved on to run his fingers up and down the slippery folds of Connor’s pussy. Connor sweetly moaned and put his head back into the pillow. He gripped the sheets when Gavin gently touched his clit. Gavin watched Connor bite his lip, trying not to make much noise. He looked back down at his hand playing with his clit, gathered the slick on his hand, and examined it. “So what is this stuff?”

Connor let out a sigh, frustrated at the lack of contact. “Lubricant.”

“Is it edible?”

Connor nodded and watched Gavin taste some of the juices on his hand. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he leaned down and swiped his tongue up the entire pussy. He smirked as Connor let a moan slip past. Thank Ra9 he doesn’t have the patience for teasing, Connor thought. He happily moaned and grabbed Gavin’s hair and pulled him closer. Connor swam in the euphoria of Gavin’s warm tongue running over his clit.

Gavin’s mouth closed over Connor’s clit and made room for his fingers. He lightly felt around Connor’s entrance before gathering the lubricant that was dripping out of it. He slowly inserted one finger and added a second one not so slowly. Both fingers slid in pretty easily and soon Gavin began to thrust his fingers in and out of his vagina.

“F- Fuck! Yeessss…. Like that!” Connor hoped Gavin’s neighbors didn’t mind the noise but the thought was pushed aside as he felt his orgasm build up in the lower stomach.

“Gavin! I’m cumming!! G- Gavin!!!” Connor stilled as his orgasm washed over him. His moans quieted down, riding out his orgasm with Gavin still licking his cunt up and down. He pulled him by his hair and wrapped his arms around his neck to connect their lips into a messy kiss.

“Mmmm, that was amazing.” Connor tasted himself on Gavin’s lips and separated to lap up the slick around the side of the other’s mouth.

“Yeah, I always am.”

Connor rolled his eyes and they went in for another kiss; this time it was slower. They continued to taste each other until Connor flipped them over. Connor sat on one of Gavin’s thighs and rutted against it.

“Jesus, slow down plastic.”

Connor didn’t know if it was a genuine request or not but decided to ignore it in favor of tracing the outline of Gavin’s cock through his underwear. He smirked as Gavin growled at him. They locked eyes and seemed to understand each other without any words.

 _Fucking tease_.

_You deserve it._

Connor smiled and leaned down and closed his mouth around the bulge through his underwear. Connor continued to lick, adding saliva to the already damp cloth. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and slowly pulled down his boxers to let Gavin’s cock bounce up. Gavin sat up and leaned back on his hands to watch the show.

Connor licked up the entire length and closed his lips around the head. He sucked lightly and stroked whatever wasn’t in Connor’s mouth. He hoped he was doing this right; his only experience was the Traci’s memory at Eden Club…

Connor smirked at the sound of Gavin moaning. Eyes still connected, Connor took all of him at once. Gavin tightly gripped his hair and Connor swallowed around his thick length. He hollowed out his cheeks and pulled back, sucking hard. Feeling confident, he bobbed his head and set a quick pace. Connor shuddered at the lewd slurping sound he was making. Hopefully, Gavin didn’t notice him recording this for future… _Reference_ …

When Gavin was nearing orgasm Connor pulled off his dick with a pop and sat back. He licked his lips and climbed on top of Gavin. He sat on his thighs and gave Gavin some time to catch his breath. Not a lot of time. Connor impatiently climbed up and lined himself up with Gavin’s cock. He looked down at him, silently asking if the other was ready.

Gavin nodded. “Heh, eager are we?” He would have to tease him more next time. He wanted to see Connor begging for his cock but for now, he enjoyed the feeling of Connor slowly easing himself downwards. Connor shut his eyes, enjoying the stretch Gavin’s cock gave him. He fully sat down when the entire length was inserted into him and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was already breathing hard; he felt extremely hot.

“Nnnghhh! Gavin… W-What do I do now?” The blueish hue was back on his face, embarrassed he even had to ask. The Traci’s he scanned only had information on one type of sex position. He fully expected Gavin to laugh at him so when he looked up his heart jumped. Gavin smiled warmly at him. He pulled him down for a kiss, slid his hands up Connor’s thigh, and stopped on his waist. He kissed Connor’s jaw before giving him simple instructions.

“Damn, didn’t peg you for the innocent type.”

Connor wasn’t, so instead of replying, Connor raised himself up so his cock almost slipped out and slammed down. They both moaned and Connor had to lean forward on his hands on top of Gavin’s chest. His instructions were simple enough, it was like missionary but vertical.

At first setting a steady pace was tricky, but with Gavin’s help he was able to manage on his own. Connor bit his lip. He was still new to this so he was a little nervous. Normally he didn’t care what Gavin thought of him but… Now…

 Noticing Connor’s troubled expression Gavin pulled him down and kissed his jaw. “You’re doing amazing, sweetie.”

Connor blushed, only a little thrown off by Gavin using the word ‘sweetie’. Connor leaned forward, resting his hands on Gavin’s chest as continued to gyrate his hips. Connor’s pace stuttered as he felt Gavin brush past his g-spot. “F-Fuck! Gavin, right there!”

Gavin tightened his grip on Connor’s waist and thrusted up, meeting up with Connor’s downwards stroke each time. With his right hand, Gavin used his thumb to stroke Connor’s clit, easily gliding over it from all the lubricant spilling out of Connor. Connor quickened his pace when knots began to form in his lower abdomen.

“Ah, Gavin! I’m…I-“ Connor cried out and stilled. Sat fully on Gavin’s cock, his orgasm waved over him. He didn’t give himself much time to catch his breath and bounced faster on Gavin’s dick. The sound of skin slapping against each other and the squelching was almost too much for Connor.

“Slow down baby…”

“Huh?” Connor opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and met Gavin’s gaze. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed and he was out of breath and… He’ll have to take a picture and save the image forever in his memory bank. Connor is 100% sure has never seen anything as beautiful as Gavin at that moment.

“We have all night, no need to rush.” Gavin flipped them over. Connor wrapped his legs around his waist and closed his eyes as he kissed down his neck, nibbling on his collarbones. He began to thrust, a gentler pace than before. Connor was almost thankful he didn’t have to do much work, the errors in his vision were starting to build up. But he wasn’t going nearly as fast as he would’ve liked to.

“Gavin, faster please…” He pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He sighed into the kiss as Gavin happily obliged. He thrust his hips faster, slowly building up speed. For the second time that night Gavin snapped his hips and grazed Connor’s g-spot.

“C- Connor, I’m…”

“Cum inside, please.” His clit was already sensitive and swollen so it didn’t take that much for Connor to reach his climax again, cumming a third time for the night. Gavin soon came after, feeling Connor’s walls twitch and tighten around him. He continued to thrust shallowly while riding out his orgasm.

Gavin slowly pulled out, looking at the cum and lubricant that followed. He collapsed next to Connor, who was nearly overheating. His body was exhausted and too hot, but after organizing his vision and a system check, he was fine.

 “I didn’t expect you to get so lovey-dovey.” He kissed his cheek and patted his head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gavin pulled him in for another kiss. They giggled into the kiss and held each other close.

“I’m going to wash myself off… Do you… want to join me?”

The amount of moisture pooling around his legs is very uncomfortable and hoped to get clean… and maybe do activities completely unrelated to cleaning while in the shower as well…

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, sorry if Gavin is ooc... I just can't get the idea that Gavin is a gentle lover (at least for Connor).


End file.
